Sexual Frustration
by Summersetlights
Summary: Sexual feelings, leads to sexual actions.


**_Ah._**

**_This was supposed to be non-dirty. _**

**_To hell with that._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own._**

**_Enjoy? _**

**_Or don't..._**

* * *

><p>Oh.<p>

_Oh._

Every time she tossed her head back in laughter, he imagined getting close to her, breathing on her neck, eliciting a gasp from her, and then he would slowly bite her. And she would moan, just like she always did, and she'd call out his name, just like she always did. And she'd throw him down on the mattress and ride him until they both reached their peak, just like she always-Oh wait, she had never done that.

But the mere thought of it made Eli squirm.

And now, watching Clare with her friends was absolutely torture. It felt like Clare was purposely leaving the top three buttons of her blouse open, just to make him remember last weekend, which was the first time that he held her breasts in his hands.

Eli sighed shakily at the memory. The moans and whimpers that came out of her mouth were still fresh in his mind. Eli dazed off for a bit, before coming back to realty to watch her again.

What is she eating?

_Oh, fuck._

The popsicle slid in and out of her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the tip of the popsicle, and Eli couldn't help but want her mouth on something else. And he found it a bit ironic, to tell you the truth. Out of all the frozen foods and sweets in the world, Clare chose the popsicle, which definetly showed off the jaw-dropping things that she could do with her mouth.

"Just creeping on your girlfriend? That's cool, man." Adam said from behind him and he sat down next to Eli. Eli jumped, startled, and then rolled his eyes at the boy in the beanie.

"I'm not creeping." Eli said to his defense.

"Oh, right." Adam said sarcastically and turned his attention to his other best friend. "Why are you even watching her? I mean, if you want to talk to her, then I'll get-"

"No! No! Stay!" Eli jumped up and turned to Adam, his eyes in panic mode.

Adam put his hands up in defense and nodded awkwardly. "Okay. I won't get her. But why are you watching her?"

Eli sighed and turned back to Clare, noticing that with every move she made, her breasts bounced a little bit. And Eli had a flash of his running his mouth on them, and holding them, and-

"Because I have needs." Eli murmured, the dirty visions of her was getting a bit annoying.

"Ah." Adam raised his eyebrows and felt his stomach churn. "Needs, as in, _needs_?"

Eli glared at Adam and Adam glared back. "What? Do you mean sexual needs?"

Yes. That's exactly what he meant.

Eli just gulped and watched Clare again. The way her skirt rolled up, showing her creamy legs, made Eli clench his fists together in a tight hold. Adam just watched with amusement, if not a bit disgusted. After all, the two were still his best friends.

Clare saw them from across the cafeteria and waved.

Eli let out a sigh.

_It was going to be a long day..._

.

.

.

Her lips.

She's biting her lip. Her plump, pink, kissable, angel-like lips.

Eli wanted to be the one biting her lip. Hell, he wanted to bite every single part of her. A small smirk formed on his lips at the thought of biting her in other places than her neck. His mind was reeling and he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked on his bed, doing her homework. Her legs were crossed and her skirt was slowly inching up.

And her teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

Thoughts traveled through his head like lightning. Different fantasies made their way into his mind. He could just picture it: Throwing her against the wall and burying himself deep inside of her, and only going deeper. And he wouldn't stop until her voice was hoarse from the screaming. She would drag her fingernails down his back, so hot with the unbearable pleasure that he brought her. And she would cling onto him, sweat coating her skin, and she'd call his name out repeatedly.

_Eli, Eli, Eli!_

"Eli!" Clare's voice rang through his fantasy, ruining the vision of a naked Clare.

"Hm?" Eli murmured, his voice dazed.

"You...you...you have a problem." Clare stuttered pointing to the bulge in Eli's pants. She bit her lip.

Always biting her lip.

"Can you stop biting your lip!" Eli snapped, a bit humiliated. But the girl was going to be the death of him.

Clare looked taken-aback and looked at him closely. "Are you alright, Eli? Would you like me to go?" Clare looked at him with worry and began to slowly pack up, keeping her eye on him.

"No!" Eli exclaimed hoarsely and he rubbed his eyes roughly. "Just please stay? I'll explain everything to you, but you just need to stay." Clare nodded and Eli walked over to the bed and sat down at Clare's feet.

"We are in a relationship," Eli began, not able to look at Clare directly, "and in relationships, people have...feelings. Feelings that are a bit scary and dangerous. And because we're teenagers, these feelings, these hormones, are out of control." Eli sighed and finally looked up at Clare. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

Clare looked downwards and Eli was scared that he had scared her away, but she cleared her throat and spoke, "Yeah, I do." A bush spread across her cheeks and Eli grinned.

"Saint Clare admits that she has hormones? Hmm." Eli winked and Clare smacked him playfully, but then Eli's face returned to the serious expression that he had on before. "I keep imagining doing stuff to you. I know that it's probably just a guy thing, but I swear," Clare bit her lip absently, "When you bit your lip like that, you can't even imagine the things that I want to do to you, Clare." Eli had gotten closer to Clare's face as he spoke. His breath mingled with hers and Clare turned her head sideways, her face red and soft pants came out of her mouth.

"I want you too." Clare whispered and Eli nearly came right then and there. "I mean, I dream about us...doing that." Clare shifted uncomfortably and Eli smirked in victory.

"I give you wet dreams?"

Clare hid her head in her hands and whispered, "Yes."

Eli chuckled and lifted her head up slowly. "Clare, it's alright. These feelings are normal. I mean, you're human and everyone feels these feelings. It's completely normal, especially when we love each other."

Clare smiled and laid her forehead on Eli's shoulder and sighed. "You always make me feel better, Eli."

Eli smiled a small, but sweet smile and kissed the top of Clare's head. He felt Clare kiss his visible collarbone and felt her light kisses trail up his skin, stopping to suck on his skin. She slowly pushed him down to the bed and straddled him.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Eli asked, though he could barely speak.

"I'm doing what feels right." And Clare lifted her shirt and bra off her body, leaving Eli breathless and definitely turned on.

Clare started on Eli's shirt and he ripped it off quickly. Clare leaned down so that their naked skin touched. Eli's head feel back on the pillow at the feel of her naked skin against his.

"Can I take this off?" El asked politely, gesturing to her jeans. Clare froze and just when he was going to say sorry for even asking, she nodded.

Once Clare's shirt was off, Eli moved that he was on top of her and slipped off his jeans, leaving them both in their underwear. And awkward silence came by, both confused at how they had gotten that far. Clare's cheeks were tomato red and Eli looked at his hands, waiting for something to happen.

"I like your boxers." Clare said, her voice small. She gestured to Eli's black and orange boxers.

Eli chuckled and looked directly at Clare's breasts. "Yeah, well, I like your breasts."

Clare giggled and sighed lightly, the silence had gone away. Eli glanced at her body in small looks, trying not to seem like he was checking her out. But when he did look at her, a different feeling other than lust filled him. Sure, he wanted her to scream his name in pleasure and wanted her to beg for him to fuck her. But he also wanted to make love to her. He wanted to press his lips to every inch of her body and to say 'I love you' to her.

He really did love her.

"Hey, Clare?" Eli started nervously and Clare glanced up at him.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to lay here with me?" Eli asked quietly, gesturing under the covers.

Clare smiled gently and slipped under the covers, with Eli following her lead. She scrambled to his chest and rested her head on his slight chest. Eli ran his fingers through her auburn hair gently. It was quiet and peaceful, the noise of love.

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corny? Yes.<em>**

**_Review?_**

**_Twitter: Summersetlights_**


End file.
